Seigaku Restaurant
by KuriSutiinLSL
Summary: The exSeigaku regulars had start a restaurant, wanting to be together even after graduating. After Ryoma had graduated, they led him there and made him stay. Even they are working in the restaurant, lots of unexpected events could occur. TezRyoFu & Golden
1. Chapter 1

_**Seigaku Restaurant**_

This is my very first time writing on a Prince of Tennis fanfic. So people, try to be easy on me okay? Good!

Actually, I got the idea of making this story after I have watched the movie Ratatouille.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince or Tennis or the characters in it.

**Summary: After the third years have graduated from High School, wanting to stay together as a team, they had decided to start a restaurant together. Now, that the Seigakus ex-regulars are together, except for 18 yrs old Ryoma who has not graduated from Seishun High School yet. After he had finally graduated, the ex-regulars lead him to the restaurant and make him stay there and work too. At first Ryoma thinks that working in restaurant is far too boring, compared to standing on the court. But as his days at Seigaku Restaurant went by, his life becomes more interesting with lots of things happening.**

**Warning: This is a yaoi fanfic, if you don't like, don't read. Those who are yaoi fans, enjoy and review after reading thanks!**

**Note: the characters may be a bit OOC; it depends on the flow of the story.**

**Pairings: Haven't considered yet. So, I need you readers to vote two pairs, one from each set. The pairs available for voting are:**

**Set I (vote 1 as main pairing)**

**RyomaAtobe**

**RyomaTezuka**

**RyomaMomoshiro**

**RyomaFuji**

**RyomaInui**

**Set II (vote 1 as second pairing)**

**OishiKikumaru**

**MomoshiroAnn**

**InuiKaidou**

**FujiSakuno**

**TakaSakuno**

**Or, you may vote for only one pairing, but it must be from set I.**

**So… RVR!!! Read Vote and Review! )**

**Chapter 1 **

-Seigaku Restaurant-

"Saa… wonder if he knows about this restaurant." The tensai said, smiling his usual smile while stirring a pot of soup constantly.

Currently, the Seigaku worker's are all preparing in the kitchen before their restaurant is officially opened. The workers are, Tezuka, Oishi, Eiji, Taka, Fuji, Inui, who are now 20 and Momoshiro and Kaidoh, who are 19. After graduating from Seishun High School, they have come to work at this restaurant. The restaurant was once owned by Tezuka's uncle, who was damn wealthy. Before he passed away, he had given Tezuka's the restaurant. And of course his family gets something too.

Tezuka had then renamed the restaurant and named it Seigaku Restaurant. After Momo and Kaidoh had graduated too, both of them was lead to the restaurant by Kikumaru and Fuji. For convenience, Tezuka had used the money that his uncle had left for him and build the second and third storey above the restaurant. And that is where all of them are staying, together.

"Oh, you are talking about Ochibi ne, Fujiko?" the hyperactive acrobatic Kikumaru asked, balancing a tomato on his head while cutting the vegetables.

"Today is the day." Their ex-captain, Tezuka stated.

"Huh? Is there anything special happening today?" Momoshiro asked while mopping the kitchen floor.

"Baka, fsuuu… today is the day of Seishun High School graduation!" Kaidoh said while preparing the sauce.

"Hey! Who are you calling baka, Mamushi?!"

"I can't anyone else who is an idiot like you!"

"You are not any better!"

"Fsuu… baka peach…"

"Hey! You'll get it from me!"

The two of them started their daily conflicts, with the tip of their nose almost touching.

"Nya! You guys stop it before Tezuka give you laps around the restaurant!"

"Kikumaru is right, stop that now you two, before you start a fight and hurt yourself." Oishi, the Seigaku's mother hen said while his hands were busy with dishes.

"Hai…"

"So today is the graduation day, so that means this is Echizen's last day of school eh?" Momo asked.

"Ya, and now that I think about it, I haven't seen him for two whole years already." Taka said while making sushi. And in the end, it seems like all of them have not seem him for two years already, and for Kaidoh and Momo, one year. They were all so concentrated on their restaurant that they had forgotten about the thought of visiting their school.

"According to the information I have, 84.5 that Echizen will be finding a job after graduating, 53 that Echizen will continue his tennis play to aim to become a pro, and 17.8 that he knows about this restaurant." Inui, their famous data collector stated looking into his green notebook.

"Nya, let's go fetch ochibi, then bring him here!" Kikumaru exclaimed while glomping his doubles partner.

"That will only be in the afternoon, we can go fetch him after the peak hours, where there are lesser costumers."

"Alright, that's enough, get back to work! Fuji, your fire is too strong; you are going to spoil the aroma of the soup!"

"Saa… but it still smells good…" Fuji answered, but he still heeds the instructions and makes the fire weaker.

-Seishun High School Class 3 / A-

Right at the very corner of the auditorium sat a dark hair guy, who was about to fell asleep from the graduating ceremony. Golden orbs gaze up lazily at the clock high up on the wall.

'_15 minutes, just 15 more minutes till the ceremony is over, and finally, I can go out and start earning my own money. Then, I won't need to play any matches with that baka Oyaji to get my pocket money.'_

"… And for once, thank you Tanara Sensei for presenting the awards to our awardees. Congratulations to all the students here for successfully graduating after your three years of education in Seishun High School. And now I announce that the ceremony has come to an end, thank you."

All of the students cheered and screamed, happy that they finally won't have to listen to any lectures anymore.

"Waaah! RYOMA SAMA! I won't be able to see you that often now after this. Please give me your contact number, Ryoma sama!" Tomoka exclaimed pleading Ryoma to give her his number. Ryoma was thinking how unlucky he is, to have this kind of irritating people studying with him for 6 years, following him from Seishun Gakuen to Seishun High School.

"Ryoma sama! Gi-me your number! Ryoma sama lets go out someday!"

"Yadda"

Then, there came another irritating fellow.

"Oi Echizen! I want to challenge you to a match; since this might be the last time you get have a challenge with me!"

"Yadda."

"Ha! Are you scared huh? Of course, with my 7 years of tennis experience, I'm sure you won't be able to handle it!" The one and only Horio with big mouth and jointed eyebrow boasted.

"Ano… but Horio-kun, I think you should give up, you have had matches with Ryoma-kun for all this years, and face the truth, there wasn't once that you have won before, only the time when Ryoma-kun have both his eyes closed and hoping with one leg." Sakuno stated. During their first year together, Sakuno immediately have a crush on the Prince of tennis, but after some times, she realized that she's only impressed by his tennis skills. That's why; she had then stopped her stuttering and blushing when talking in front of Ryoma.

"Ne, mada mada dane Horio." And off he goes, heading for the school gate.

"Ah! Ryoma sama! I want your number!"

Outside Seishun High School

Since at this time of the day, there won't be any business in the restaurant, Fuji, Inui and Momo had volunteered to come and fetch Ryoma.

Momo's POV

As we walked towards the gate of our former High school, lot's of the students recognized us, as we were once the famous tennis players who had achieved the Nationals. Fan girls giggled when they walked pass us, and some were whispering excitedly.

The three of us ignored the attention and were looking out for a certain someone. Hmm… I wonder if that kid has gotten any taller since the last time we saw him. When we were about to go round the corner, I felt someone bumped into my chest, and I caught him immediately before he fell on his butt. And guess who that is?

Ryoma's POV

I was getting more and more irritated with the two just now, lucky I got away. Better be quick to prevent them from catching up. As I quicken around the corner, I bumped into something hard and the impact makes me fell backwards. I closed my eyes tight waiting for the pain as I fell onto the ground but it never came. Then, I slowly opened my eyes and looked up.

Normal POV

"Echizen!"

"Momo… sempai?" Momo immediately hold him to a standing position and ruffled his now slightly longer hair with the tip almost touching the shoulder. Ryoma then realize his throbbing forehead and reach up to rub it.

"Saa… Ryoma-kun, long time no see." Fuji said while looking at how much he had changed. Ryoma was now only a bit shorter than him and his features are a bit more feminine. He had two silver studs on his right ear, and one on his left.

"Seems like you are still following my diet plan, drinking milk everyday. According to my data, you have grown a few inches."

"Fuji sempai… and Inui sempai?" golden huge eyes looked up at the three of them adorably with surprise and confusion. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Don't ask and just follow us kid!" Momo said, while grinning from ear to ear, happy to see his best friend again. He grabbed hold of Ryoma's left wrist making sure that he won't run away, and pulled him along.

"Hey Momo sempai let go of me! Where are you taking me? Sempais!" He tried to struggle free from the strong grip using his other hand, trying to pull Momo's fingers apart. But Fuji took his other hand and makes him unable to pull free. The two of them pull him along towards the way to the restaurant, while Inui was busy writing down new data he had gotten.

"Let go of me, I want to go home! SEMPAI!!!"

To Be Continued… … … …

Well how is it? Did I make any mistakes in there? Feel free to tell me okay, and remember to review and vote the parings that I had stated before the start of the story. If you don't know what I'm talking about, scroll up and read the words in bold.

Bye! Chapter 2 will be longer than this )


	2. Chapter 2

_**Seigaku Restaurant**_

) Good to see you people again. Thanks for all the votes and comments you have given me. I will try to look out more for spelling mistakes and getting more in details when I am writing. Although some of you vote more pairs than the rule I gave, in the end I still counted in all the votes. I promise that I will be faster from now on, so here is chapter 2, hope you all will enjoy!

**!!!The Pairs that Won!!! **

**SET I**

**1****st**** Ryoma Tezuka**

**2****nd**** Ryoma Fuji**

**SET II**

**1****st ****Oishi Kikumaru**

**2****nd**** Inui Kaidou**

**In conclusion… this story will be…**

**Ryoma Tezuka**

**Oishi Kikumaru**

**And a bit of…**

**Ryoma Fuji, Inui Kaidou**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, or the characters. I only own the plot of this story )**

**Warning: This is a yaoi fanfic, if you think that you are not suitable, or do not like this kind of fanfic, please do not continue reading and flaming me in the end. Those who are yaoi fans enjoy )**

**Note: the characters may be a bit OOC; it depends on the flow of the story.**

**The last part of the previous chapter…**

"_Hey Momo sempai let go of me! Where are you taking me? Sempais!" He tried to struggle free from the strong grip using his other hand, trying to pull Momo's fingers apart. But Fuji took his other hand and makes him unable to pull free. The two of them pull him along towards the way to the restaurant, while Inui was busy writing down new data he had gotten._

"_Let go of me, I want to go home! SEMPAI!!!"_

**Chapter 2**

"A restaurant?"

Three heads nodded.

"You forced me to come along… to a restaurant?" Ryoma asked unbelievably looking at his sempais.

"Come on Echizen! You are not that dumb, right? This is not any other ordinary restaurant!" Momo exclaimed.

"And exactly how special it is? Sempai tachi, if there's nothing else, I'm going home right now okay? I need my rest because I have to start finding a job tomorrow." Ryoma said, and was about to walk away from them, when Fuji came in front of him and block his way. "What now Fuji sempai?"

"Ne Ryoma-kun, don't worry about finding a job, because we have already planned that out for you, why don't you just follow us into the restaurant ne? Maybe stay for dinner?" The tensai said pulling Ryoma along to the door.

"Huh? What do you mean stay for dinner? You are saying it as if you own this place or something." They have then reached the entrance.

"Precisely."

"Huh? What are you…?" Before Ryoma can continue, Inui had pushed the door opened and they had gone into the restaurant. Ryoma was just about to try to escape again, when what he saw made him stop at his track with shock and surprise.

Right in front of him, there stood six of his other sempais who he had not seen for a long time, not wearing sportswear and carrying tennis rackets, but wearing white uniforms and carrying spoons, pots and pans. Instead of tennis players, they have become… chefs.

"Se… sem sempai-tachi…" Ryoma was asking himself mentally if he was dreaming or not, as he was unconsciously pushed to sit on a chair. Looking up to see what caused the sudden shadow, he saw a tall brunette standing there, who is none other than the one he respected most among all sempai.

"Buchou, what on earth is happening?!" He looked at his former captain questioningly and curiously.

"Echizen, this is our restaurant, and we want you to join us." Tezuka's calm and steady eyes looked down at him as he waited patiently for an answer. After quite sometimes, the boy laughed out loud suddenly as all of them exchange curious glances around.

"Umm… Echizen?" The shy Taka without a racket asked as he went forward and places a hand on the said tennis player's shoulder.

"Sempai-tachi, I can't believe that you had requested the workers here to lend you uniforms to welcome me like that, haha you guys really look different when you are wearing these instead of the Seigaku's jersey."

Silence…

Their kouhai thought that they are only wearing those white uniforms for fun, and as a way to welcome and congratulate him for graduating from high school. Oh dear, he's so wrong right now.

"This is no joke Echizen."

"Mada ma—"

"Face it Echizen, this restaurant belongs to us! The Seigaku Restaurant! And tell you what, we are the workers, these are ours!" Momo said indicating to his uniform. "And you are going to stay and work here too!"

"Why must I listen to you Momo sempai? Besides, working in Restaurants looks kind of boring, don't tell me you would rather spend your whole life here than playing tennis." Ryoma said while his golden eyes glared at Momo.

"Echizen, we hope you understand, that the main intention for starting Seigaku Restaurant in the first place is to let us stay together, and it's not that we can't play tennis together anymore. We can play all we want during Sundays or when we close for the day." The ex- vice captain explained.

"Nya ochibi, that way we can see each other everyday!" the hyper Eiji exclaimed excitedly. "Ochibi, move in with us! Our home is just upstairs. We will also be paid nya!"

"There's pay?" All of them nodded. "Do I really have to move in with you guys to work here?"

"So you agree to stay!" Momo exclaimed.

"I never say—"

"Yay! Ochibi is staying! Ochibi is staying!" Kikumaru shouted enthusiastically, glomping Ryoma immediately.

"Eiji let go! Echizen is turning blue! Are you alright Echizen?!" Oishi asked mother-hen mode.

"Ya…I'm okay Oishi sempai." Ryoma said as he recovers, but not for long, someone pulled him up and dashed out of the restaurant in a second.

"Minna-san carry on with your work, I will bring him back as soon as I can, come on Ryo-kun, let's go your house and pack your things."

"Fuji sempai! I did not agree to stay with you guys!" Ryoma said as he was being pulled along. Although the smiling brunette was only a bit taller than him, he can't help but get a bit surprise that his grip is really too firm and strong for his liking. He pouted slightly at his sempai, who can't help but think that he looks cute when he pouts like that. And that made his smile wider.

At Echizen's house

"Tadaima…"

"Sorry for intruding. smile."

"Seishounen, you are back home! And who's this cute lady? It seems like my dear boy had finally grown up! What's your name cutie?"

"Nice to meet you again Echizen-san."

"Hey, that smile looks awfully familiar, where have I seen that before, surely this is not the first time you have brought home this wonderful lady here am I right shounen?"

"Baka Oyaji! Of course you have seen him before, he's Fuji sempai! Che… only knows how to embarrass yourself in front of others."

"Erh? Fuji-chan! Oh long time no see, sorry but your face really looks like a pretty girl." Nanjiroh said, scratching the back of his neck embarrassingly.

"Saa… It's okay Echizen-san, thanks for the compliment." Ryoma rolled his eyes after hearing that.

"Oyaji, I'm going to move in with my sempais." After hearing the news, Nanjiroh immediately bear-hugged his son not letting go.

"Waah! My son is abandoning me! What am I gong to do from now on?! Shounen, why are you moving in with them? Don't leave me!" Nanjiroh exclaimed as anime tears gushed down from his eyes.

"Oyaji! Can't you just be more mature for once?! I'm moving in with them so that it will be more convenient. From tomorrow on I am working in Seigaku Restaurant and that means I won't need to beat you in tennis to get pocket money!"

"Alright, my boy had finally grown up and starts earning his own money. Good boy, good boy! Daddy is proud of you."

"Ya ya ya… can you let go of me now? I need to go pack my clothes. Fuji sempai, can you help me go to the kitchen's third drawer and take along some cat food?"

"Hai."

Fuji was about to walk into the kitchen after Ryoma had gone up to his room when the monk stopped him abruptly.

"Echizen-san is there anything wrong?" Fuji asked curiously, as he realizes that Nanjiroh's face suddenly become very serious from his cheerful and carefree expression that was shown a moment ago.

"Promise me one thing Fuji; tell your friends to take good care of Ryoma. You all have to take good care of him! If anything happens, call me immediately. I won't forgive all of you if something happens to him, is that clear?"

"Yup, crystal!" the tensai replied as he too, had his smile gone and opened his cerulean orbs to show that he's serious too.

Seigaku Restaurant

After some help from his sempais, Ryoma finally packed all his belongings into the room with one more empty bed. It was after packing in, and then did he realize that the other bed was slept by Tezuka. Just to think about it, actually sharing a room with Buchou was not that bad. At least it's better than having to share with the loud and irritating Kikumaru sempai or Momo sempai, the cold and ever hissing Kaidou sempai, Oishi sempai who would worry about any small things, Taka sempai who is shy and quiet without a racket, Inui sempai and his weird juices, and lastly, the forever smiling and sadistic tensai.

So Ryoma is said to be relieved that he will be sharing rooms with his Buchou.

After packing up all his things and feeding Karupin, he went down to the restaurant to find his sempais closing down the restaurant for the day.

"Hoi Hoi Ochibi! Come join us for dinner, you must be hungry!" Ryoma went down the stairs to the table and sat beside Tezuka and Fuji immediately sat at his other side. All of them finally settled down and started on that day's leftover food.

"Ryo-chan says arh…" Ryoma turn to his right to see the sadist taking a spoon of rice and wanting to feed him. Tezuka who was at his other side, can't help but dislike the way Fuji is so close to him. He kept his calm and stoic expressions and continues with his dinner, but truthfully, he was paying full attention to Fuji's action.

"Ryo-chan says arh… let me feed you."

"Fuji sempai, I can eat myself. And stop calling me that." Ryoma said showing his irritation. The stoic brunette was a bit relieved when he saw Ryoma's expression.

'_Stop flirting with my Ryoma, Fuji. Wait… why would I say such things, Ryoma, mine?!' _ Tezuka mentally kick himself for taking the boy as his, but he can't help but realized that the dark haired boy's body had grown more feminine, but not his face like Fuji's. His golden orbs are as attractive as ever with the smooth flawless skin and…

"Tezuka? TEZUKA!" Tezuka immediately snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to see all the Seigakus looking curiously and some worriedly at him.

"Saa… what are you thinking about Tezuka? You were practically staring blankly at your rice bowl for the past few minutes."

Forcefully maintaining his posture, he cleared his throat and continues eating. All of them went back to their eating forgetting about it except for one person.

Cerulean eyes opened and the smile disappeared.

'_Ne, Tezuka seems like both of us are putting our eyes on Ryoma. Seems like I will be having some competition from now on…'_

TBC

How is it? Is it better or worse than chapter one? Hope you guys like it and feel free to review and tell me your suggestions and opinions. Wait for the next chapter )

Next chapter: Ryoma officially started to work in the restaurant. On his first day of work, something interesting happens. Tezuka and Fuji agree on a fair competition trying to win Ryoma's heart. Oishi and Kikumaru relationship will be shown too.


	3. Chapter 3

Seigaku Restaurant

_**Seigaku Restaurant**_

Ahhh!! Gomenasai minna-san! Such a long time since I update isn't it? Sorry about that… hehe.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tennis no Oujisama. Oh, how I wish I do!

**The last part of the previous chapter:**

"_Saa… what are you thinking about Tezuka? You were practically staring blankly at your rice bowl for the past few minutes."_

_Forcefully maintaining his posture, he cleared his throat and continues eating. All of them went back to their eating forgetting about it except for one person._

_Cerulean eyes opened and the smile disappeared._

'_Ne, Tezuka seems like both of us are putting our eyes on Ryoma. Seems like I will be having some competition from now on…'_

**Chapter 3**

After having their dinner, the Seigaku regulars decided to watch a movie to pass the time. They sat around the couch in front of the television. Momo and Kikumaru were fighting over whether to watch a horror movie or a comedy. Oishi was trying to let Kikumaru know that they have already been watching comedy for the past two days, therefore it will only be fair if they watch horror movie this time round.

"Eiji come on, let's just sit down and watch already, stop fighting." Oishi said pulling on Kikumaru's hand trying to make him sit down.

"Nya! Oishi, I want to watch comedy! Horror movies are too scary!" Kikumaru whined shaking his head violently.

"Oh come on Eiji sempai! It's not that bad! Besides, we have been watching your comedy movie for the past few days! Can't we at least have something else to watch? Don't worry, Oishi sempai will be by your side protecting you, right Oishi sempai?" Momo said flashing the Seigaku's mother hen a quick wink who becomes a little pink after that.

While they were deciding on what to watch, Tezuka, Fuji and Ryoma were on the couch talking about the restaurant.

"So you mean this restaurant was once belonging to Buchou's grandparent?" Ryoma asked looking at the closed smiling eyes.

"Saa… that's right and they pass it down to him as stated in their will before they pass away. His grandparents had divided all their assets among Tezuka's parents and uncles, and leaving the restaurant to Tezuka."

"Buchou really own this place then!" Ryoma said turning to the former captain of Seigaku tennis club, which earned him a slight nod indicating that what the tensai have just said is true. After that small discussion, the three of them just sat there watching the scene between Kikumaru and Momo.

"Mada mada dane. Momo sempai and Kikumaru sempai are still as childish as ever." Ryoma stated with a smirk present on his face.

"Oi Echizen! Who are you calling childish!" Momo exclaimed, and he was just about to say something back to Ryoma when…

"Eiji and Momoshiro, do you want to run laps around the restaurant so much?" The stoic boss of the restaurant asked looking straight at the both of them with dead-pan face making them shuddered.

"Eh, hehe… Of course not." The both of them stated.

"Good, then let's settle with the movie Momoshiro have picked. And Eiji, I don't want to hear any words of protest coming out of you." Tezuka stated before the red-head has got the chance to say anything. He plopped down beside the mother hen with a pout, while Oishi patted his shoulders smiling lightly at his actions. His former double partner can be really difficult sometimes.

"Fsuu…" Kaidoh who is sitting the nearest to the video player, insert the disc in and everyone settled down in their own position turning very quiet as all attention are on the television screen.

During the on-going of the show, Eiji had unconsciously shifted closer and closer to Oishi clutching his arms, shaking slightly when the actress in the television was washing her face when suddenly the water from the tap becomes thick red blood. While everyone was concentrating hard on the show, one of them was busy scribbling down into his green notebook. From here, he had collected quite a few useful data. For example, the way Kikumaru is clutching onto Oishi which makes the vice-captain blushed a few shades of red for a moment. He turned to his right to observe the bandana youngster and realized that his body would tense up now and then when a horrible scene on the television is being shown. How he longed to wrap his arms around him to make him relax. _Wait! What am I thinking?!_

He quickly averts his eyes from Kaidoh and his eyes fell upon the three sitting in a row on the bigger couch. His eyes widened behind his glasses when he saw something that surprised and amused him. Who could have thought that their cocky young prodigy who would do anything to win a tennis match even if it cause the temporarily loss of his senses of touch, hearing and eyesight during the match with the child god, would be so frightened from a horror movie? He immediately flips his data book to the section on Ryoma and quickly adds in the new information.

The 18 years old teen was looking elsewhere except for the television screen, with the sofa pillow hugged to his chest. His nails were digging hard into the pillow when he try to concentrate on thinking about how cute Karupin is and how tasty grape ponta is and stuffs like that, trying to block away the eerie sounds from the television. He can't let his sempais know that he was afraid, if not he would certainly be teased.

While he was trying to suppress his fear and discomfort, he didn't realize that three pairs of eyes are observing him. Inui was observing just for data. The tensai and the boss of Seigaku were observing using side glances while their eyes remain on the television screen. Tezuka has the urge to wrap his hands around the cat-liked eyes teens to comfort him, but he knows that he couldn't do that. On the other hand, the tensai saw the hesitation in Tezuka's eyes and decided to wrap his left arm around Ryoma's shoulder, resulting in the prodigy to gasp in surprise.

"Oh, is Ryo-chan afraid of horror movies?" Ryoma shuddered involuntarily as the tensai put his mouth close to his ears whispering those words, giving him the ever familiar sadistic smile. Lucky no one saw the tint of pink forming on his cheeks when he was being found out that he was scared. No one saw, except for the same three. Inui was really enjoying his time, having collected so many data that can be use for blackmail in the future. Fuji was also enjoying himself, when he saw the cute reaction he got from Ryoma, and knowing that Tezuka was very unhappy with the way he wrap his arms around the prodigy.

Yes, Tezuka was not having a very good time when he cannot do anything. Even if Fuji never had made that move, he won't take the chance to do it too. Because, if he make any close contact with the prodigy so suddenly, the rest of them will surely be very surprised of his action. Not only them, but Ryoma will also feel that his actions are weird, seeing that the former buchou is the stoic and expressionless guy.

After another hour, the movie finally ended.

"Nya… That's so sad; in the end 4 of them are being killed by that ghost lady." Kikumaru exclaimed, giving animated sad face, while Oishi laughed lightly at him slightly pushing and leading him to their room to have their sleep.

"Don't worry anymore, that's just a movie, quick let's go to sleep, I'm tired." Oishi says.

"Echizen."

"Yes buchou?"

"Let's go back to our room. Sleep early, tomorrow you will be your first day work at the restaurant. Everyone, be punctual for breakfast!"

"Hai!"

"Echizen."

"Hai, buchou?"

"You don't have to stay with us for the whole show just now." Tezuka said glancing down at the teenage when they were already in their room.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ryoma asked looking up into the ember brown eyes behind the glasses.

"You were scared." The taller one stated.

"Che…" The said teen looked away and pulls down his cap to hide his face.

After changing into his pajamas, he slipped under the cover with Karupin cuddling beside him. Tezuka feeling not a single tiredness yet, off the room lights and left his bedside lamp on and decided to continue his reading on a book he had recently bought. After reading for a few moments, he looked across from his bed and admires the view of the flawless angelic face which the moonlit had coincidently shined on.

Earlier on, when all the Seigakus were sitting in front of the television set, he had been thinking about the feelings he felt for this younger teen while having his eyes on the television all the time. After thinking clearly through his head for the few hours, he had now confirmed his feelings for the teen. He likes the teen, no he loves him. Tezuka Kunimitsu wants to have Ryoma all to himself. But the problem is, will the younger teen accept. Having spaced out admiring the sleeping face, he was jolted out of dreamland when a soft knock on the door was heard.

"Tezuka, you asleep yet?" the Tensai spoke softly through the door.

"Not yet." As he was saying, he gets out from the corner of his bed and went for the door. "Fuji, what did you want at such an ungodly hour?" The stoic boss demanded looking a bit annoyed that Fuji had interrupted his time looking at his subject of affection.

"Saa… I have something to discuss with you about, Tezuka. I only need a few seconds from you."

"Ok, speak" The stoic guy cross his arms and waits for the tensai to start speaking. Fuji opened his eyes and looks sharply into their boss's.

"Tezuka, it seems that you and I have the same subject of affection, ne?" sapphire eyes looked into amber brown with a smile. "I'm just here to tell you, I won't give him up for you. We are both going to have a fair competition."

"It depends on him to choose either of us." Tezuka said, not looking away from the gaze.

"Saa… then let's see who he picks in the end, shall we?"

"Hmph."

"Goodnight then, Tezuka." The said tensai was back to his normal self with closed eyes once again. The ever familiar smile was on his face when he waved to the Seigaku boss before the door was closed in front of his face.

"Saa…this is getting interesting."

Chapter 4 will be coming up soon… ) you people will not have to wait that long like last time. I promise!

Please review after you have read.

Even if it's a negative review, I will kindly accept it in order to improve my writing skills.

But bear in mind, I don't accept flames.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Seigaku Restaurant**_

Hello readers! Here is the fourth chapter of Seigaku Restaurant! I hope you people will enjoy it. And thank you everyone for the reviews and comments. And readers, I have to apologize for all my grammar and tenses mistakes in the previous chapters, hehehe. Gomenasai! I promise you people that I will try to have fewer mistakes here! )

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tennis no Oujisama, but I really love and hope to!!**

**The last part of the previous chapter:**

"_It depends on him to choose either of us." Tezuka said, not looking away from the gaze._

"_Saa… then let's see who he picks in the end, shall we?"_

"_Hmph."_

"_Goodnight then, Tezuka." The said tensai was back to his normal self with closed eyes once again. The ever familiar smile was on his face when he waved to the Seigaku boss before the door was closed in front of his face._

"_Saa…this is getting interesting."_

_PoTpOtPoTpOtPoTpOtPoTpOtPoTpOtPoTpOtPoTpOtPoTpOtPoTpOtPoTpOtPoTpOt_

**Chapter 4**

"Beep! Beep Beep!" A pale hand reached out from under the comforter to shut the alarm clock up before feeling around for the glasses. After putting his glasses on, he looked at the alarm clock. 5.30am, that's the time where everyone is supposedly to be up in this house. After a few seconds, he can hear the thumping of footsteps around the house, the rushing water from taps and tired yawns from having to wake up at such an ungodly hour. Well, they can only blame themselves for staying up that late last night, right?

Turning to his right, he suddenly remembered that their youngest Seigaku is never a morning person. Thinking back to their middle and high school times, he remembered how he always has to make Ryoma run laps for being late for their practices.

"Echizen, you have to wake up now." The Seigaku boss said as he shakes the younger teens shoulder. He tried to get at least a little respond from the sleeping boy by shaking harder. "Echizen, wake up now!" Karupin who was cuddling beside her master was woken up by the shaking.

"Meow…" Even Karupin was helping to wake her master up, pawing at his pajamas.

"Five more minutes Kaa-san..." A soft irritated mumble came from him as he wriggles further into the comforter indicating that he was totally not ready to be woken up yet. Sighing in defeat, Tezuka decided to go wash up first and prepare before trying to wake the teen up again. _Maybe it would be easier to wake him up later on._ That's what the Seigaku's boss thought. What he didn't know was that, no matter what time it is, it is very difficult to wake the sleepy head up especially this early in the morning. After tidying his bed as neat as he could, he proceed to wash up and went back to the room.

"Echizen, wake up!" roughly pulling the blankets away, Tezuka tries shaking the teen to wake up and failed once again when Ryoma use his pillow to cover his ears.

"Yadda! This is too early!" Trying to go back to sleep, he ignores the irritated glare from the boss and the calls from Karupin directed at him. After a few seconds, thinking that they would finally leave him alone to go back to sleep again, a sudden pull at his arms jolted him full awake for a moment as he let out a surprised yelp.

While he was being pulled out of bed not so gently, he slipped on the blanket that was being flung lying halfway on the floor. He shut his eyes tightly waiting for the painful impact he was going to get once he hit the floor. Instead, his golden orbs opened wide in astonishment when he found himself leaning on the strong firm chest of his stoic roommate. He blushed unintentionally as he apologized and wriggled himself out of the strong arms supporting him.

"Yudan sezu ni ikō" Tezuka stated looking at the shorter guy.

"Gomen buchou." Ryoma mumbled and grabbed his clean clothes before heading straight to the bathroom without looking back at his buchou.

-Tezuka POV-

Ah… I just hope he didn't feel my heart thumping like mad just now. Just to think about it, the way the pink tints appear on his face just now makes him truly adorable.

-Ryoma-

Ryoma turned on the shower and stepped under it.

"_Ah! What happened just now! Why do I feel so weird when buchou caught me? Why does my heart thumped so fast just now?!_"

Grabbing his hair wet hair in frustration, he thought about how embarrassed it was just now, to fall and lean on buchou.

-In the kitchen-

"Nya… where's Tezuka and Ochibi? We are already down here enjoying Oishi's breakfast." The red head questioned, popping a baked bean into his mouth. Right after that, the two said people came into the kitchen. One looking as stoic as ever, while the other one was yawning away eyes hidden under the trademark cap, carrying a kitten cuddled against his chest. While the rest of them are eating their breakfast, Ryoma went to pour a bowl of milk and set it down on the floor for Karupin. While she was busy licking the milk, he run his hand through the soft fur continuously.

"Echizen, you have to eat your breakfast, it's getting cold. Eating cold food is not good for you." The Seigaku mother hand said, looking worriedly like always when he was concerned of someone's health. "And why are you not wearing your uniform?"

"Huh, what uniform?"

"Fsuu… you can't possibly be thinking of wearing your casual wear to work. We are working at a restaurant, of course there's uniform!" Kaidoh said carry on eating his breakfast.

"Oh, then where is it?"

"Echizen, your uniform was placed just beside your bed." Tezuka said not looking up from his plate.

"Oh really? Hmph." He gets up from his position and headed for the stairs.

"Make sure to be quick! No one is allowed to be late, or are you asking for laps?" Tezuka said as he witnessed the way Ryoma going up dilly dallying. Ryoma immediately rushed into the room seeing that he still hasn't even touch breakfast yet, and will sure to be getting laps if he does not hurry. Seeing that he has been changing into the same school uniform every morning rushing to school, it feels weird when he is changing into a different type of uniform.

"Che… that means I can't wear my cap."

Running down to the kitchen, he stuffed his pancakes into his mouth, trying to bite and swallow at the same time. In between, he took his glass of milk and gulp down a large amount before trying to squeeze more of his pancakes in again. While he was at it, the rest of them are observing him in a most peculiar way.

"Echizen, did you do that every time?" Taka asked amazed at how the pancakes are gone in just a mere few minutes.

"Hmph."

"Ie… Data, data…" Inui said as he scribbled onto his green notebook.

"Ah… Inui, I don't think there's a need for that anymore, since we are not competing in any tennis tournaments any more. Therefore, you don't have to take down all these sorts of data, heheh." Oishi reasoned as the Seigaku data master continues to scribble into the notebook.

"Hmph, all these data may come in handy in the future."

"Fsuu… I don't see the point of these data, such a waste of time."

"Heh, its not a waste of time. Besides, I have gotten a lot of interesting data. And you know what; I have quite a few pages of data mainly on you. Want me to read it out to you?" Inui asked leaning his face close to him with a glint from behind his rectangular glasses.

"Fsuu… don't bother, I'm not interested." Kaidoh replied, while trying hard not to blush, wondering what kind of data his sempai have written about him other than tennis.

"Minna, it's time to start the restaurant for the day!" the bespectacled boss ordered as all of them complied and rush down to the first floor where the restaurant is, trying not to be too slow to get any punishment.

Once all of them reached the ground floor, they proceed to what they always do. Kaidoh and Momo unlocked the main door of the restaurant and proceed to arrange the tables and chairs to their respective places. Taka went to the market to take the boxes of fresh fishes and other types of vegetables which they order every time, with the data man following behind him. Fuji brings out all the pots, pans and other different equipment, Oishi started cutting the fruits and garnishes that can be prepared first while his doubles partner was bouncing around the kitchen helping out a bit here and there.

"Echizen, don't stand around. Help out as well." Tezuka ordered as he started to boil big pots of water for soups that takes a long time to be cooked.

"Che, as if I know what to do."

"Fsuu… help with the tablecloths and menus."

"Hai…" Ryoma replied with a boring tone. _'Che, this is going to be a real boredom. Oh well, I have to do this for pocket money. Now I can buy as many ponta as I want.' _

"Brring…" The soft melodious sound of the bells sounded as the door was being opened; signaling the start of work for the day as the first customer came in.

"Hoi hoi, welcome! Let me show you to your seat!" The bouncy redhead exclaimed pulling the chair out for the old man to sit.

"Echizen, come here." Tezuka said as the golden eyed teen comes up to him.

"Hai buchou?"

"Take this." Tezuka said as he placed a black notebook and pen in Ryoma's outstretched hands. "You will need this when the customers order anything from the menu. After that, tear the piece out and peg it up there on that string." Finger pointed towards the string hanging in the kitchen. "And the rest will be up to hose who are working in the kitchen to prepare the dishes.

"Do I have to take the dishes to the customers too?"

"That's Kaidoh's job. And don't keep the fist customer waiting."

"Hai buchou."

As the day went by, the restaurant becomes more and more lively, and finally when the peak hours for lunchtime is here, this is where fun and excitement comes in.

TBC...

Saa... readers, what will happen? What's the fun and excitment? Well, that's for me to know and for you to find out in Chapter 5! :) Read and review.! I just hope my grammar and verbs pass this time round! hehe


End file.
